sorpresa!
by mayura.karin
Summary: Hinamori y Matsumoto estan tramando algo hacia su capitan para que no se pase toda su vida de amargado y con ayuda de otras personas hacen que el valla a Karakura y juntar a el y Karin aunuqe se llevara una sorpresa


Era un día como cualquier otro en el escuadrón diez, despues de la guerra de invierno … con mucho papeleo y una fukutaicho que no ayuda…. Toushiro estaba haciendo su papeleo con tranquilidad.

Toushiro dio un ligero suspiro "que raro que Matsumoto no este ni bebiendo ni intentando sacar información de mi vida" Toushiro miró hacia la ventana para luego seguir trabajando.

Por otro lado Matsumoto estaba caminando de puntillas mientras que miraba a todos lados para ver si nadie la veia, ella siguió caminando hasta que se puso en una puerta.

"psss…. Pssss soy yo ya llegue" "Matsumoto-san? Eres tu? Pasa ven" al entrar a aquel lugar todo se veía oscuro pero luego se prendió un pequeño foco en donde se iluminaban dos personas, una era Hinamori y la otra era Nemu.

"Bueno ya que estamos aquí vamos haber que vamos a hacer para juntar a mi Taicho y Karin?" "… Que tal si llevamos a Shiro-chan al mundo humano?" "si pero la cosa es como le hacemos para que no se vea Tan obvio?" "…." "Yo se, en el laboratorio de Mayuri-sama tengo una posión que ya no quiere que pude hacer que lo enfermemos y llevarlo aya" "Muy bien Nemu!! Así que eneotnces necesitaremos la ayuda de Izane!!" "Si!! Ya quiero ver a shiro-chan con alguien eso le debe de ayudar"

Las 3 salieron de ahí cautelosamente y se dispersaron.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En la ciudad de Karakura Karin estaba caminando hasta su casa y derepente siento un escalofrío pasar por toda su columna vertebral.

"Alguien esta hablando de mi y creo que no es bueno….. Me da igual ….. Ya quiero que Toushiro regrese" "En que piensas One-san??" "Nada Yuzu solo que tuve un escalofrío" " Oh alguien esta hablando de ti!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al día siguiente en la sociedad de almas Matsumoto estaba caminando por las calles del sereitei y entonces aparece Hinamori en su camino.

"Hinamori, Hola!!" "Rangiku-san ya tengo la posión e Izane-kun ya sabe lo que tenemos en mente" "Oh hiciste todo esto y viniste hasta acá solo para decirme?" "Hi" dijo Hinamori mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire "Gracias ahora solo falta mi Taicho!, adios Hinamori!"

Matsumoto se dirigió a su oficina con una gran taza de té verde y antes de entrar a la oficina ella vierte la pócima en el té de su capitán "_esto es por el bien de usted taicho_" Matsumoto entró a la oficina y camino hacia el escritorio de su capitán que estaba repleto de papeles, "Taicho!!, le traje un té para que se relaje, debe de estar muy cansado y estresado" "Matsumoto, me haría bien que usted aga su papeleo" "….. Bébalo le relajara"

Toushiro ignoró el té y siguió haciendo su trabajo, Matsumoto se estaba desesperando y suspiro "_Todo por mi taicho"_ Matsumoto se acercó a su asiento y agarro un poco del papeleo para empezar a escribir.

Toushiro se imprecionó de la acción de su fukutaicho y la miró directamente "Matsumoto estas bien?, te duele algo?, te golpeaste con algo?" "No Taicho estoy bien, que no puedo hacer mi trabajo alguna vez?" "..Ah.. si …."

Pasaron unas horas y seguían haciendo el trabajo, ya faltaba poco para acabar el trabajo y entonces Toushiro dio un ligero suspiro mientras apoyaba su espalda en su sillón miró la taza y la agarró. Matsumoto veía como su capitán se acercaba lentamente hacia su taza para darle un sorbo, para ella esos segundos fueron infinitos hasta que los labios de su capitán chocaron la taza de té y se acabo el té "_perfecto_". Después de unos minutos transcurridos Toushiro se sintió muy mal, sentía la garganta seca, sus ojos se sintieron cansados y la cara se le puso más pálida de lo normal.

"Taicho, se ve muy mal!" exclamo Matsumoto parándose hasta el " No, no es nada" "pero taicho!, creo que necesita ir a la cuarta división a que le revisen" "Matsumoto" "TAICHO DEBE DE IR!!" dijo ella con una mirada amenazadora "e-esta bien"

Toushiro se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes se detuvo "Matsumoto quiero que cuando regrese aya avanzado o terminado el papeleo" "Claro Ta-i-cho!"

Toushiro se fue con cara de disgusto pero no tenía otra opción "madre mia, y ahora me tenia que pasar esto que voy a hacer?" Toushiro seguía su rumbo hasta que llegó a la cuarta división y se encontró con la fukutaicho Izane.

"_O no, ya esta aquí que digo que ago, estará bien? Bueno lo are..."-pensó "_Buenos días Hitsugaya-taicho que le trae por aquí?" Toushiro solo la vio con cara de ironía por que en su cara le notaba que estaba muy mal y de ella empezó a salir muchas gotas por su cara "o si disculpe, bueno dejeme lo reviso" el solo asintió y se fueron a un cuarto. Izane empezó a revisarlo y al finalizar se quedó en silencio "Y bien que tengo?" dijo el impacientemente "…Bueno lo que usted tiene es mucho cansancio y estrés, lo que necesita es tomar unas vacaciones y el mejor lugar es en el mundo humano y seria bueno seria en kamakura ya que ahí no tiene que preocuparse por que se encuentran Ichigo y Kuchiki junto con sus amigos esto seria mas o menos por un mes.." Izane estaba rogando que aya funcionado y al ver la cara del chico el estaba en shock "Ca-capitan Hitsugaya se encuentra bien?" "ah…ah… no, no es nada" "bueno entonces valla por sus cosas y diríjase a Karakura"

Toushiro aun seguía aturdido por que iria a Karakura pero no dudo en ir el llego a su oficina "Taicho como le fue?" el la ignoro y ella entonces desliso una sonrisa en sus labios, Toushiro se fue de ahí y entro al portal, Matsumoto al ver eso llamo a hinamori con una mariposa infernal "Hinamori ya es hora vamos a kamakura, el ya entró"

Toushiro ya había ido por su gigai y estaba caminando por las calles de Karakura para dirigirse a la casa de Ichigo ya que Orihime no se encontraba en su casa por que se había ido a la universidad fuera de ahí, calro que le habían dicho a el y Matsumoto donde se encontraba la llave por si llegaban ahí pero a el se le hacia muy descortés de su parte al llegar a la casa de Ichigo el que abrió fue el mismo.

"Si?.. ah… Toushiro que haces aquí" –pregunta el sorprendido "Es Hitsugaya-taicho para usted y vengo por que me dijeron que por tanto trabajo y estrés me diera unas vacaciones" contesto de mala gana "Y quieres quedarte aquí no?" "Pues si, Orihime no se encuentra y Urahara esta ahora muy ocupado" "Ah pues.. si te puedes quedar no importa" responde rascándose la cabeza, al entrar Toushiro se acuesta en el sofá de la cama mientras que Ichigo buscaba e control de la televisión.

"Y tu padre?" "que ese viejo salio es que le llamaron para que haga una cirugía fuera de Karakura, conociéndolo llegara en un mes el es muy malo con nosotros pero por lo emnos deja mucho dinero o si no le rompo los huesos al regresar" "oh.. _esta loco _" los 2 se sentaron a ver la tele cuando suena la alarma de huecos Ichigo al instante sale de su cuerpo y se dirige a donde se encontraban los huecos, Toushiro se quedó en el sofá cuando llega la hermana pequeña de Ichigo… Yuzu.

"Ah… oni-chan?" Toushiro en ese momento se para y ella se sonroja "ah … lo siento perdon Toushiro-kun pensé que eras mi hermano" "No hay problema" Yuzu se dirijió a la cocina a prepara a la comida un poco avergonzada por haber pensado que era su hermano "_Tanto me paresco a el?, no eso es imposible" _

Por mientras por otro lado Matsumoto y Hinamori que estaban espiando por la ventana empezaron a dudar de cómo era que se conocían "sera que shiro-chan esta saliendo con las 2" "Hinamori tranquila no creo que sea así mi taicho" dijo ella dudando así que decidieron ir a ver donde se encontraba Karin.

Karin se encontraba apoyada en un árbol ya que era su descanso de medio tiempo, ella estaba bebiendo de una botella con agua fría mientras que los chicos estaban platicando en una bolita. Matsumoto y Hinamori se escondieron detrás de un árbol y se quedaron viendo.

"Que estarán haciendo ellos se ven sospechosos?" ella derepente los miraba y se daban cuenta que de vez en cuando uno de los chicos la miraban y volvían a meterse en esa bolita, después de un tiempo la bolita se disperso y un choco de pelo café con ojos verdes se le acerca a Karin con un poco de dificultad, "Ka.. Karin dicen que se tienen que ir ya, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?" el pregunta con un ligero sonrojo en su cara, Matsumoto y Hinamori estaban nerviosas por que ya sabían lo que le iba a decir el chico, Karin levanto levemente la ceja y el se puso mas nervioso "… esta bien" el chico se sintió aliviado mientras que Matsumoto y Hinamori sentia que su mundo se iba abajo.

"Rangiku-san que vamos a hacer?"pregunta Hinamori desesperada, Matsumoto estaba pensando y derepente arriba de su cabeza apareció un foquito "Ya se vamos a ver que hace mi taicho al ver a Karin con otro chico quizás esta oportunidad sea muy buena" "pero… y que pasa con Yuzu ella esta ahí en la casa con shiro-chan" "ten estos cupones me los dieron cuando vine hace poco y son muchos cupones quizás ella los quiera son para dulces" responde Matsumoto sacando de sus … (ya saben) una gran cantidad de cupones "Oh.. si ahora voy y se los doy, por suerte shiro-chan se ah quedado dormido"

Hinamori se fue mientras que Matsumoto revisaba como quedaban las cosas

En la residencia Kurosaki Yuzu ya había terminado la comida cuando se escucha el timbre "Ya voy.. diga?" "Buenos días tiene suerte de que usted ahora ya que estoy regalando estos cupones para que pueda comprar en la tienda de aquí cerca" Yuzu al intante agarro lo cupones y fue por su bolso "Toushiro-kun ire a comprar dulces ya vuelo" "Hump" dijo el entre sus sueños

Hinamori solo se rió silenciosamente y vuelve con Matsumoto.

Karin y el chico se encontraban platicando alegremente mientras se hacían bromas "rangiku-san ya regrese todo fue un éxito" "si…. Estoss 2 no dejan de reir espero que no sea un problema …" "si", los 2 seguia platicando y rieron hasta que ya estaban llegando a la casa. Toushiro empezo a escuchar risas y reconocio una al instante que era de Karin y otro que no así que decidió despertarse.

"Rangiku-san mire vamos a estos arbusto aquí nadie se dará cuenta" "si mira mi taicho se despertó" Toushiro estaba viendo por la ventana a Karin y el chico y se dirigió a la puerta para escuchar de que hablaban. "Bueno Karin fue divertido aunque n o terminamos el partido" "si es una verdaderam lastima" "….. yo" "….." "Karin antes de que te vallas yo …" "que paso?" Hinamori, Matsumoto y Toushiro escuchaban con mucha atención lo que iba a decir mientras que Karin no le tomaba mucha importancia pero se sorprende al ver como el la agarra de las manos "Karin quiero decirte que me gustas mucho!" dijo el muy sonrojado, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Toushiro y Karin se quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos por aquello, Toushiro al instante abre la puerta y en ese instante ve como el chico jala a Karin hacia el y le da un beso en los labios Karin y Toushiro se quedan es shock mientras que Hinamori y Matsumoto esperaban a ver que iba a pasar.

Karin en ese instante se separa de el y le da un golpe en el ojo "pero que rayos te pasa como te atreves a besar a alguien que ni si quiera te ah dicho nada!" "pe.. pero" "no digas mas, are como si esto no hubiera pasado, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer" "yo…. Si" contesta mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo "te vere mañana no por esto no podemos dejar de ser amigos" dice ella con una gran sonrisa y el asiente yéndose algo avergonzado, Karin al darse la vuelta para entrar ve a Toushiro y se sorprende "Toushiro"

"Ahora si vamos a ver que sucede" "rangiku-san ya entraron vamos a la ventana!" "a si"

Toushiro y Karin se encontraron dentro de la sala y el lugar en silencio hasta que Karin habla "pensé que venias la próxima semana" "si pero me dijeron que tenia que tomar una vacaciones forzosas.. quien es el y por que te beso?" "el es un amigo y el no me gusta" "Y por que no lo detuviste antes" refunfuño el

"Wow mi taicho esta que hecha humo jijiji" "espero que este bien Karin-chan después de esto, es la primera vez que veo tan celoso a Shiro-chan"

"No te enojes no era mi culpa ademas no sabia que el iba a hacer eso no soy adivina" dijo ella enojándose "pero si eran muy obvias sus intenciones" "Toushiro… yo no lo quiero" dijo ella tranquilizándose y dando un paso mas cerca "y por que te dejaste entonces?" dijo ahora con un poco de dolor y confusión en su rostro mientras el daba un paso

"Buaaa mi taicho esta siendo tan sentimental" chillo Matsumoto "Shhhhhhh tranquila que nos van a escuchar"

"No era que me dejara si no que de repente se acerco nada mas" dijo ella dando un paso mas "enserio?" pregunta el acercandose a ella "si enserio" responde ella abrazando el cuello de el con una sonrisa "y como me vas a demostrar que eso es verdad?" dijo el con cara con una sonrisa y voz un poco pervertida un poco feliz y un poco seria mientras la abrazaba de la cintura "Quitándome este mal sabor de la boca" dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad y un poco pervertida, Toushiro solo le sonrío con una gran sonrisa que nunca le a dado a nadie mas que …. A ella. Al principio le rozó débilmente los labios y luego fue un dulce beso que se fue profundizando por los 2 hasta que cayeron en el sofá, "hasta cunado te quedas esta vez?" pregunta entre besos "un mes" respone el "perfecto" siguieron besándose mientras que Matsumoto y Hinamori se paran en un instante de donde estaban escondidas.

"Queeee!" gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras que estaban rojas como tomates "Taicho y Karin ya estaban juntos!!" "Oh dios nunca había visto así a shiro-chan!!" "Voy a matar a ese chico cuando regrese!" "Shiro-chan me tiene que decir esto al regresar por mientras que disfruten este mes" dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa "si " dijo con cara pervertida Matsumoto las 2 aun seguían rojas por como actuaba Toushiro con Karin pero en el fondo ellas se sentian feliz ya que su querido Toushiro no será amargado por siempre. Aunque ellas gritaron los 2 no les hicieron caso y siguieron besándose.

**Espero que les aya gustado y dejen reviews!**


End file.
